As Damas de Guertena
by Nat King
Summary: História em quatro partes que contam a origem das quatro damas: "Dama de Amarelo", "Dama de Verde", "Dama de Azul" e "Dama de Vermelho". /completa
1. Parte I - A Dama de Amarelo

**Olá!**

**Bem, além de viciada em animes e mangás, colecionadora de miniaturas e estátuas de Sailor Moon eu sou muito fã de games, principalmente RPGs como Ib, The Witch's House, Mad Father, dentre (tantos) outros... Inspirada pelas obras de autoria de Guertena escrevi essa short fic. "Weiss" é sobrenome germânico, então inspirada nisso dei ao artista inexplorado no jogo origem austríaca, tal como sua amada Edelina (O.C.), a musa dos quadros. Qualquer dúvida estou à disposição!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Parte I

Ele a viu caminhar até um banco de pedra mal esculpida, sentando-se com um livro surrado em mãos. Weiss gostava de observar a doce Edelina lendo, tão compenetrada em seu mundo particular de fábulas e versos. Seu vestido amarelo e desbotado era visivelmente simples, mas costurado com esmero, feito por ela própria que usava de suas habilidades na costura para ajudar os pais em casa. Sua pele não era tão pálida quanto à das outras damas de Viena, sendo levemente bronzeada e combinavam perfeitamente com os intensos olhos castanhos, do mesmo tom de seus longos cabelos ondulados, sempre presos à nuca por uma fita de cetim envelhecida. Por trás de sua janela ele conseguia até mesmo desejar sair de seu domínio particular, seu ateliê, se expor àquele mundo estragado apenas para se aproximar dela, conferir se sua pele era tão quente quando aparentava sua personalidade tão acolhedora quanto um pedaço de sol que ela parecia.

Com uma tela em branco pega às pressas, suas mãos se agitaram, traços foram rabiscados sobre sua superfície irregular, pinceladas garantindo o contorno. Edelina notou ao acaso ser a musa inspiradora daquele exótico artista, o homem de emaranhados cabelos loiros e brilhantes olhos azuis. Corou e sorriu tímida enquanto levantava os olhos para ele, que deixou o pincel pender no ar quando notou os olhares se cruzarem. Ela riu e saiu correndo envergonhada, quase tropeçando duas vezes, rindo-se de sua própria estupidez, o coração palpitando acelerado com a perspectiva do primeiro amor.

Weiss sorriu discretamente, admirando os traços de sua amada. Varou a noite e boa parte da manhã pintando e só parou quando julgou a obra pronta, o olhar da jovem dama de amarelo tão real quanto o verdadeiro. Sorriu em devoção à sua musa e com cuidado assinou no canto do quadro:

"Guertena, 1875"

Sorriu ainda mais. De certa forma seu nome ali era o lembrete de que ela era sua, não a obra, mas a modelo. Colocou-o de frente para a janela e aguardou oculto pelas cortinas que ela aparecesse e visse emocionada sua muda declaração de amor.

Só não sabia que mais uma pessoa também a via dessa forma.


	2. Parte II - A Dama de Verde

**Segundo capítulo com mais explicações, quem não ama? \o/ (?)**

**Curiosidades que talvez possam ser interessantes: a teoria é que as damas pintadas por Guertena eram na verdade moças que tentavam um bom casamento com ele, já que pertencia a uma família muito rica.  
**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Parte II

\- Vou me casar.

Weiss continuava mexendo suas tintas, tentando obter a combinação perfeita de cores, sem olhar diretamente para Edelina. A moça estava à beira das lágrimas e o tempo chuvoso não ajudava a cena ser menos deprimente.

\- Não vai me dizer nada?

O pincel deslizava sobre a superfície manchada, um degradê de cores para o fundo de sua obra sem nome definido, o gato preto que sempre espiava com seus olhos amarelos, parecendo zombar de sua prisão de potes de tinta e pinceis. Guertena o via emoldurado por sua janela, a divisa do vidro fazia o felino parecer o verdadeiro condenado, preso ao mundo entre o resto das pessoas mesquinhas e falsas, moralistas de igreja, mentirosos que jamais sentiram amor, apenas eram devotos da matéria, jamais apreciadores da arte. Vidas vazias para pessoas vazias.

\- Parabéns aos noivos.

Edelina engasgou tentando conter o choro. Seu romance com Weiss estendia-se já há algum tempo e de tão apaixonada e perdida em seus devaneios amorosos não percebeu quando Phillip Wagner se aproximou sempre tão educado com suas flores e doces finos. Grata às cortesias, nunca notou as segundas intenções do rapaz e quando se deu conta seus pais já estavam negociando seu dote, pagando apenas um terço do que famílias nobres pediam por casamentos arranjados. Em desespero tentou conversar com o jovem conde, mas ele foi irredutível em sua proposta;

"E não tente procurar pelo pintor," zombou com tom de deboche que fez Edelina empalidecer. Phillip sabia? Mas como? "o acordo já foi fechado."

Saiu correndo no mesmo instante, apavorada, suas lágrimas fundindo-se com as gotas de chuva, a trança soltando e algumas mechas colando em seu rosto molhado. Ela não podia ser tratada como uma mercadoria, não poderia se casar, não agora e não com ele!

\- Eu estou grávida, Weiss... - murmurou ela, mas ele continuou pincelando, respondendo displicente.

\- Parabéns. Quem é o pai?

Sentiu a lateral de seu rosto arder com o tapa que Edelina lhe deu, que só não ardia mais que seu ciúme, sua incerteza sobre a fidelidade de sua amada. A família de Guertena era inacreditavelmente rica e as demais famílias fariam de tudo para terem suas filhas casadas com o único herdeiro de toda a fortuna, que cada vez mais enojado da sociedade que o cercava se enclausurou em seu ateliê, fazendo de sua janela a vitrine do mundo.

Edelina estava chorando seus olhos castanhos tristes o encarando com dor. Não conseguiu pedir desculpas a ela e voltou a erguer o pincel, progredindo com sua pintura, a moça saindo pela porta. Pode vê-la se afastando a passos lentos, desolada, sem rumo. Um trovão rugiu do lado de fora, o clarão iluminando todo o céu a sua volta e Guertena pode ver o último olhar de dor e confusão que ela deu antes de virar as costas para a casa, pra o que viveram, para ele, para tudo.

Nessa hora Weiss gritou.

Atirou seus potes de tinta e solventes na parede, derrubou sua recém-terminada escultura no chão até que restassem apenas cacos, golpeou inúmeras vezes suas réplicas de cabeças de gesso e por fim arremessou uma de suas molduras longe. De joelhos no chão, entre os cacos e destroços de sua arte perturbadora ele chorou em silêncio. O olhar de desalento de Edelina o fazia querer novamente sair daquele quarto e procurar por ela mais uma vez, mas estava preso àquele lugar, era mais forte que qualquer ideia, qualquer sentimento.

Era mais fácil se entregar ao desespero.

Com cuidado se levantou e limpou o estrago feito. Deixo o rosto do gato inacabado por um momento, o suficiente para retratar um novo quadro, seu tormento, a dor eternizada em seu semblante triste, seu rosto atordoado. Chorou durante todo seu trabalho, mas ele sabia que merecia sofrer assim, ainda mais depois de ter afugentado de forma tão monstruoso a musa de todas as suas artes.

Com a mão trêmula conseguiu terminar de assinar o quadro, a pintura da dama de verde que em toda sua dor parecia vestir negro.

"Guertena, 1877"


	3. Parte III - A Dama de Azul

**Olá quem chegou até aqui! Está gostando? *-***

**Mais curiosidades:: no jogo Guertena é descrito como uma pessoa que não saía de sua casa e todas as suas pinturas eram inspiradas em coisas que ele via de dentro de seu ateliê. Imagino que ele sofra de Agorafobia,****transtornos de ansiedade onde ele não conseguia ficar em um lugar aglomerado de pessoas, também com Síndrome de Asperger, um tipo de autismo onde as pessoas que a possuem encaram as coisas de forma muito literal e lógica, situações consideradas comuns para nós vistas como o caos para eles (se estiver falando besteira podem me corrigir). Um filme muito legal que mostra o comportamento do Asperger é "Mary e Max - Uma amizade Diferente" que eu com certeza recomendo!**

**Novamente, boa leitura!**

* * *

Parte III

Edelina Wagner chegou ao local em sua carruagem, o outono germânico tão gelado que a obrigou se agasalhar mais do que de costume. Já não sustentava o corado do sol em seu rosto, a pele revelando-se de uma palidez amarelada pelos cuidados nobres os quais agora tinha o privilégio de realizar. A jovem viúva saiu de Munique, onde vivia desde seu casamento, para Colônia, apenas para prestigiar a exposição intitulada de "Morte Individual" por um excêntrico artista chamado Weiss Guertena. Sua fama recente correu por toda Alemanha, o austríaco ganhando notoriedade por toda Europa e a senhora Wagner não deixaria de conhecer as obras de seu conterrâneo, mesmo que todos soubessem que ele não abandonaria sua casa de verão na cidade devido seu comportamento um tanto fora do comum.

Era por esse motivo que Edelina estava lá; a segurança de não poder vê-lo.

\- Senhora Wagner, seja bem vinda! - alguém lhe cumprimentou quando apontou na escadaria do salão, logo que vieram em sua direção lhe ajudar com o casaco de peles. - E trouxe milady Mary também!

A menina sorriu e se escondeu atrás da saia da mãe, que pousou a mão sobre sua cabeça, afagando os fios loiros.

\- É um prazer, senhor. - e antes que aquele homem se estendesse ela entrou no salão com a pequena Mary aos seus cuidados.

A nostalgia que todos aqueles quadros e esculturas lhe causaram foi tamanha que Edelina sentiu as paredes girarem por um momento. Eram tão familiares e estranhas ao mesmo tempo... Sua pele arrepiava mesmo por debaixo do pesado vestido azul.

\- Eu posso andar sozinha pela exposição, mamãe?

Edelina olhou a sua volta. Mesmo sabendo que Weiss não estaria por lá se sentiu incomodada, como se os olhos, orelhas e bocas pintadas em diversas molduras pudessem ouvi-la e sair por aí contando seus segredos. Suspirou e decidiu autorizar, afinal Mary nunca saía ou brincava com outras crianças devido seu problema de arritmia cardíaca.

\- Se prometer se comportar e não incomodar os outros convidados... - ela sorriu para a filha e seus olhos azuis faiscaram de alegria.

Caminhou com discrição entre as pessoas, torcendo algumas mechas do longo cabelo loiro entre seus dedos, um sinal de seu nervosismo. Não gostou muito das estátuas chamadas de "Morte Individual", responsável pelo título da exposição, e não conseguiu entender o que significava a coleção dos "Mentirosos". Miou baixinho para "Sua Figura Obscura", com a esperança de que ele a respondesse, não esperando isso acontecer quando seus olhos capturaram uma escultura gigantesca para seus padrões de magnitude. Era uma rosa vermelha, tão alta quanto sua mãe ou ainda maior.

\- A Personificação do Espírito... - balbuciou atenta ao título da obra.

\- Gostou? - um homem se aproximou, também analisando a obra.

\- É meio triste, mas bonita. - respondeu em sua ingenuidade infantil. - Eu gosto.

\- Ah é? - ele riu. Crianças pareciam tão puras, ainda não corrompidas pela maldade do mundo.

\- Sim! Eu gosto de vermelho! E de rosa, amarelo... - listou contando nos dedos tópicos imaginários. - Ah, e azul! Mas azul é a cor da mamãe...

Antes que pudesse perguntar onde estava a mãe dela, passos apressados ecoaram até onde estavam e Weiss olhou para o responsável pelo ruído que quebrava a harmonia perfeita do clima de sua exposição, a qual ele com muito esforço compareceu.

\- Mary? - a voz de Edelina saiu falhada e Guertena sentiu como se o chão tivesse escapado de seus pés.

\- Mamãe! - ela correu até a mulher que a essa altura havia se esquecido de repreende-la por se alterar. - Não é verdade que sua cor preferida é azul?

\- Claro, querida. - Mary sorriu satisfeita. - Sua... Sua exposição é surpreendente senhor Guertena. - ele curvou a cabeça em agradecimento.

\- Obrigado, senhora.

\- Como fez a rosa? - a menina apontou alegremente para a estrutura colorida. Edelina estremeceu, queria sair daquele lugar imediatamente.

\- Eu a esculpi e finalizei os detalhes com esse instrumento... - se ajoelhando na altura da garota tirou um objeto de seu paletó. - É uma faca de paleta. Pode ficar.

\- Acho melhor não. - Edelina interviu, afastando a filha. - É muito afiado para servir como brinquedo de criança.

\- Tem razão, me perdoe. – murmurou constrangido.

\- Não há pelo que se desculpar. - puxando Mary pela mão ela se afastou mais rápido do que planejava. - Vamos, Mary? Você sabe que doutor Fausto disse que nas suas condições é bom dormir cedo. - a garotinha concordou alegremente, quando Weiss chamou pela senhora Wagner.

\- Ela está doente Edelina? – a pequena achou graça. O senhor Guertena conhecia o nome de sua mãe?

\- "Edelina"? - ela se voltou feroz. - Senhora Wagner, para você, senhor Guertena! Tenha mais respeito com uma senhora viúva! - alguns olhares se voltaram para eles. - E no que interessa a saúde de minha filha? Você nem mesmo sabe quem é seu pai, não é verdade?

Voltou a caminhar para a saída, a pequena Mary acenando para o pintor, que assistia sua amada mais uma vez ir embora. Ele sentia seus olhos arderem pelas lágrimas, sua visão embaçando a ponto de perder o foco. Edelina sentia o mesmo, mas não se permitira chorar, não na frente de Mary. Parou de repente, quase esbarrando em dois grandes quadros, as duas pinturas se destacando das demais. "A Dama de Amarelo" e "A Dama de Verde". Era sua história eternizada em pinturas, forçando-a se lembrar de um passado doloroso.

Virou seu rosto para trás e o viu a observando mais uma vez hesitante. Era sempre assim afinal de contas: ela virava-se, Weiss continuava onde estava, olhando sem reagir como um menino medroso que se escondia do mundo. Não tardou muito para que após a saída de Edelina o homem fizesse o mesmo, seu impulso comentado como loucura, sua excentricidade escapando mais do que deveria. Saiu correndo desde o salão até sua casa e quando alcançou a rua de paralelepípedos tropeçou e foi ao chão, joelhos e palma da mão ralados. Chorou e soluçou sentindo-se a escória do mundo que tanto julgava inferior, sentindo as palpitações frequentes em seu peito que o obrigou a se acalmar ou logo estaria tendo um infarto. Vomitou o pouco que tinha comido durante o dia, a lembrança da pequena Mary lhe sorrindo tão inocente e alheia ao que foi rejeitada e sua Edelina, sua adorada Edelina que tanto o amou... Doía em seu peito imaginar que ela não o fazia mais e essa dor não era sua doença cardíaca.

O restante da semana ele permaneceu trancado, fazendo do seu quarto um ateliê improvisado. Varou as noites pintando e retocando o olhar de tristeza e mágoa lhe questionando o porquê de suas vidas divididas, quem tentava espiar do lado de fora comentando a genialidade do artista, sem ter ideia do inferno pessoal que ele passava.

Quando terminou o quadro caiu exausto aos seus pés, todos os detalhes do rico bordado do vestido requintado perfeitos, quase reais.

Ela estava perfeita.

Sua dama de azul, depois de tantos anos ganhava lugar entre as outras duas. Sentiu algo crescer dentro de si, talvez coragem ou um pouco mais de insanidade e decidiu fazer daquilo um desafio pessoal: ele iria trazer Edelina de volta, iria resgatar sua vida novamente.

No canto da tela ele assinou, rabiscado em tinta dourada, o marco de seu recomeço:

"Guertena, 1885"


	4. Parte IV - A Dama de Vermelho

**Chegamos ao final! Quem quiser comentar o que achou, positiva ou negativamente, ficaria feliz em saber! **

**Há teorias de que Guertena tivesse problemas cardíacos e que morreu devido à isso, mas na minha versão a história é diferente... De qualquer forma tentei colocar essa característica em Mary também, como uma piada de mau gosto da vida em fazê-la tão parecida com o pai.**

**Bem, acho que não tenho mais o que falar haha Então, mais uma vez, uma boa leitura!**

* * *

Parte IV

Disseram que a mulher gritava no meio da rua, debruçada sobre o corpo inerte de sua filha. Os cabelos haviam se soltado do penteado feito com esmero, contribuindo para sua expressão insana. Quem assistiu a cena comentou que a menina parou certa altura de sua caminhada matinal com a mãe e choramingou dores no peito que logo ganharam uma dimensão inimaginável, suas lágrimas escapando em abundância de seus olhos, tal como sua vida. Tentaram deter a mulher, mas sua filha, a única coisa que estou de bom em sua vida estava partindo de forma tão infame. Como o coração de uma garotinha havia parado de bater assim?

Todos ao redor conseguiam vê-la, traja de vermelho, a mesma cor de seus olhos inchados pelas horas de choros e gritos demoníacos. Guertena havia ouvido todas essas histórias, mas nenhuma delas parecia fazer sentido agora que encarava Edelina na frente do pequeno caixão de Mary, apática, rastros de lágrimas secas por seu rosto, quase uma sombra.

O caixão estava cercado por rosas amarelas, idênticas as que ele ainda não havia terminado no retrato que estava fazendo para o aniversário de dez anos de Mary, o que ela não iria festejar. Assistiu tudo ao longe, como se estivesse em um sonho - ou pesadelo - mas não conseguia sentir tristeza ou lamento o falecimento prematuro; sentia que Mary estava viva e era só fechar os olhos e podia ver correndo, como sempre gostou de fazer, seus grandes olhos azuis, sua doce voz o chamando de Senhor Guertena. E era por esse motivo que estava passando a maior parte de seu tempo dormindo: a realidade de seus sonhos era ainda melhor.

Abriu seus olhos e viu Edelina lhe sorrindo tristemente, uma única lágrima solitária correndo seu rosto. Ela parecia tão bonita quanto ainda era sua Dama de Amarelo. Sibilou algumas palavras que ele não compreendeu ao todo e saiu caminhando em direção à ponta do precipício onde se encontrava o cemitério, passos vagos mas certeiros, as pessoas ao redor lentas devido o rumo dos acontecimentos não entendera a princípio, mas quando seu corpo tombou para frente Weiss fechou os olhos e, em seus sonhos, pode vê-la voar.

"Guertena, 1888"

De cima de uma cadeira e com uma espessa corda envolvendo seu pescoço, Weiss observava o contorno recém-pintado de Edelina, sua agora "Dama de Vermelho", ao lado do nunca terminado retrato de Mary. Lançou um olhar para suas Mortes Individuais, seu gato espião e a rosa vermelha, a personificação de um espírito que ele nunca soube de quem era. Sorriu ao se lembrar de sua filha - e era tão bom se referir a ela assim! - admirando a beleza depressiva de sua arte e suas quatro damas, as quatro faces da mulher que amava. Fechou os olhos, a corda arranhando seu pescoço já não incomodava mais, era quase imperceptível. Não precisou de muito para ver Edelina sentada no banco de pedra com Mary no colo, as duas lendo um livro de fábulas. Elas olharam para Weiss quase no mesmo instante e acenaram animadas, o convidando a se juntar a elas.

\- Onde estamos? - o gato preto passou por ele, se esfregando em suas pernas e depois correndo até Mary, ronronando satisfeito.

\- O que você acha? - ele olhou ao redor. Suas obras estavam todas ali ao ar livre e expostos para o mundo.

\- Eu gosto daqui. - Edelina sorriu. Ela estava vestida de amarelo. - Posso ficar?

\- Adoraríamos. - Weiss sorriu largamente enquanto caminhava até elas. Afagou os cabelos de Mary que exibiu um sorriso radiante e sentiu os lábios serem roubados por um beijo de sua amada Edelina, que o abraçou com força. - Bem-vindo ao Mundo de Guertena.


End file.
